Flawed Perfection
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: Tsukiko is a young half demon.Some call her the next step in the evolution of demons. While others call her an abomination. Katie is also a half demon. She is constantly at war with herself about who/what she is.Always at the brink of losing her mind. 2 girls who's lives have been built & broken by the same man. Two girls have been put in chains & only the other can set them free.
1. Prolouge

Hello this is Trunk'sfallenangel. hidan the jashin worshiper and I are writing this story together . We do not own Naruto . We do however own our ocs. Please read and review.

…

I walk in the cold snow. Chills run down my spine every time my bare feet hit the ground. The wind whips and pulls at the brown cloak wrapped round my body. My eyes are blurred from the shooting pain in my wrist. Maybe I should just give up. No! Momma gave her life protecting me. I had to keep going. I had to keep moving before he catches me. I pick up my pace ignoring how the wind is so strong it almost sends me flying backwards.

I could still hear the sounds of Mommy's screams as the man hurt her. As that man killed her. I lose my concentration and the wind knocks me straight onto my back. I groan from the pain as my head hits a patch of ice. I stifle a scream knowing the man might hear if he's a demon. I lay on the ground quietly as white spots dance in my sight. I place my uninjured hand under me and begin to lift myself up slowly.

Right as I get to my feet I hear a howl of a wolf. I stiffen at how close the noise is before taking off as fast as I can. Rocks that poke out of the snow cut and stab my feet. Thorns and tree branches cut my face. Even with all my speed I'll never get away. The smell of my blood is leading them right to me. I'm getting sleepy and hungry. I'm weak and dizzy. As soon as they catch me I'm done for. I won't be able to fight back.

I can hear the sound of footsteps approaching quickly. From what I hear there are 3 maybe 4 demons. I focus on the thoughts of flight. Soon I feel my wings flutter to life. I spread them out and begin to flap. They only get me to slightly hover off the ground. I drop back to my feet realizing I'm much too tired to try to fly. My face darkens as my only hope for survival is dashed to bits. The smell of wolf wraps around me. I slide to my right just in time as a huge grey wolf lunges at the exact spot I had just been in.

I look behind me and see 2 more wolfs approaching fast. I slide down the small hill I'm on and begin to run once more. My movements are more sluggish and uncoordinated then before. I trip on a tree root sticking out the ground. I can't even catch myself before I'm tumbling down the hill. I come to an abrupt stop as my back is slammed into a tree trunk. The tree cracks and falls backwards. A large thump echoes through the woods.

I place my hand on the tree trunk trying to stand. I pull my hand away with a small yelp. My hand is covered in sharp shards of wood. I cannot even fix my new wound before two giant wolfs emerge through the trees. The bigger is red colored and the white one is. The white wolf crouches and growls at me. I just fall to my knees and stare at the wolf. Confusion flashes across its face before it regains it crouching position. I turn back to my hand and begin to pull out my splinters quickly. A plan formulating in my head.

I look up at the wolf through my hair. Bloodlust and the need to fight are clear in its eyes. As the two wolfs are distracted by the smell of my blood I slowly reach into my weapon bag tied to my waist. My hand stops on two sharp things that feel like throwing knifes. I slowly pull my hand out of my pocket concealing the knifes behind my cloak. I jump to my feet throwing the two things I now see are kunai at the white wolf. The kunai lodge deep in the wolf's eyes and it falls down dead.

The other wolf howls with rage and charges at me. I jump up at the last second and land on its back. It thrashes wildly trying to throw me off. As one hand grips the red fur of the wolf the other retrieves another kunai. I bring the knife to the wolf's throat. I close my eyes tightly as I feel warm liquid drip down my hand. The wolf staggers as it loses blood. Even though these monsters are trying to kill me and killed my Mommy I feel a pang of pity. I move the hand that is gripping the kunai down to the demon's heart and plunge it through. I jump off as the wolf crashes to the ground.

I lay frozen in shock as I watch the blood stain the snow red. My inner demon taunts me for my weakness. I push her thoughts deep down till' I can no longer hear them. I shakily get to my feet the smell of blood making me lust for more to cover my finger s. No that is just the demon in me. I hate blood and death. I'm only doing this to save myself. I stumble over to the other dead wolf pulling my knifes from its eyes. Blood gushes freely from the two holes.

My ears once again ring with the sound of movement coming from deeper in the forest. I glance down at the dead wolf before turning away. I run from the dead bodies. After running for a bit longer I can see the edge of the forest. The pounding of footsteps become more desperate. If I can get out of this forest I'll be safe. There is a small village just half a mile away from here. Just as I reach the edge the same grey wolf from earlier latches on to my leg. I scream as its teeth slowly drag me back in to the forest.

I slash at the creature's nose with my sharp nails. The grey wolf releases me with a low growl.

'If you release me I can save you. 'My demon says clawing at the fragile chains of my mind.

No I can't release you. You'll kill innocent people.

'No I won't I'm just trying to save us. But if you want to die …. '

Fine just, just don't kill anyone.

'Deal '

With that I give up control of my mind.


	2. Demons taking over

Hey guys this is Trunk'sfallenangel and hidan the jashin worshiper. Hope you guys love this chapter we were up all night working on it. It's 6:33 am and we are exhausted. You better like it ! Just kidding. We don't own Naruto but we do own the ocs .

…

It was freezing. I was cold alone and scared. The streets were darkening as I hurry back to my abandoned building. This town was horrible at night. My thin, dirty and torn cloak offered little to no protection from the harsh wind. Noises were everywhere I hated that. The unfamiliar sounds made me jumpy and frightened. It was harder to control my demon when I was scared. She knew this and fought to be released. I was not in a good mood. So I really didn't enjoy her toying with my emotions and playing memories. Trying to get me angry enough to let go.

(But there is so much fresh blood! You're denying yourself of your birth right to kill these things. The humans are worthless worms that we can play with and torture. They live so we can hunt them and die for are amusement! )

I ignored her, gritting my teeth as yet another gust of icy wind turned my hair into painful whips. I was having a hard time feeling my feet let alone walking! The only reason I haven't gotten frost bite is because my demon blood. I doubt I would be alive right now if it wasn't for my demon blood.

(All the more reason to let me out. I can find us a nice shelter not that beat down rackety place. It will probably collapse while you sleep!)

(* If you find me anything nice you killed someone for it! *)

(I am deeply wounded. I can help you without hurting someone.)

I could feel my anger rising as she babbled on about how I owed her, how I needed her. My life wouldn't be a living hell if I wasn't a demon. She knew I was at my edge. She was just trying to give me a helpful nudge off. I lean against a wall as I go into a coughing fit. My demon blood could only do so much. I hadn't eaten in 4 days. I had little to no protection against nature. I was helpless.

(You have me.)

She cuts in once again. I took deep breaths in and out trying to calm myself.

(So weak. If you would embrace your demon half we wouldn't have these problems.) I can clearly catch the ring of spite and hatred to her thoughts.

(* Never! I would become a monster. Just like you. *) I hiss angrily. Falling to the ground in a fit of violent coughs.

(You are me! I am you! I am the better you, a more perfect you. )

(* Then why am I the one in control? Why are you locked away in the dark corners of my mind? *) I think smugly.

(YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MOCK ME! ) With a mighty howl she sends little hands made of shadows towards my heart. I scream in agony as the hands grip at my heart. I felt like I was being torn to pieces.

(Do you still wish to mock me little one?) She giggles with evil delight.

When I give no answer her grip intensifies. I could feel myself starting to lose what little control I had left.

(That's right surrender. Just like your weakling of a mother did. )

I can feel painful heat run through my spine as I fight back. No one insulted my Mom!

(If only you had taken after your father.)

That bastard was the reason Mom was dead. He should have been there to protect his mate. He should have been there to protect his pup!

(* S-stop.)

(He left because you weren't good enough.)

(I am deeply wounded.)

I could feel my anger rising as she babbled on about how I owed her. She knew I was at my edge. I lean against a wall as go into a coughing fit. My demon blood could only do so much. I hadn't eaten in 4 days. I had little to no protection against nature. I was helpless.

(You have me.)

Katie's Pov

I glared at the ground as i walked the empty streets; I was not in a good mood since my demon took control hours ago and killed a lot of innocent people.

I instantly stopped in my tracks as i heard my annoying as hell demon's voice in my head

(Today was fun wasn't it? Let's me out so i can play again with these lousy humans! )

I growled to myself, ("How about you shut up and leave me the hell alone! You had your fun already")

My eyes widen slightly as pain burst through my skull

(Don't tell me what to do you damn brat! I am the master and you listen to me! Remember i can take control whenever i want!)

I dropped down to my knees, biting back a howl of pain.

My whole body began to shake, ("n..No! Not again i can't take it!")

(Hm...No! But i won't transform fully! I'll just take control through that little eye thing of yours~)

My dark blue eyes began to burn, i closed them tightly waiting for the normal burning to end, Once it did my eyes flew open showing red eyes with a black slit in the middle. Blood slid out of my eyes, looking almost like tears the only thing different was the dark red color.

My body stopped shaking and i stood up, a smirk curled over my face, my demon was now in control.

("Fuck fuck!")

(LET THE FUN BEGAN!)

I reached down and let my fingers curl around my favorite weapon, A katana, You trained yourself in wielding this weapon, Since your father and mother thought you were some kind of freak because of the demon and didn't want you to get stronger so you taught yourself everything you know to this day.

I look up slightly as screams fill the air; I smirked and walked towards where the screams of agony came from

(He he...yes this IS going to be fun)

I chuckle quietly to myself as a figure of a girl comes in my line of sight.

(This one shall be are first victim!)

("Oh shit! Girl run!") I tried to scream out loud from within my mind

I soon got closer and closer, gripping my katana tighter; I could almost TAST the blood that would soon be shed.

From where the real I was inside my head, I began fighting for control ("no! Stop it! I don't want to kill her!")

(Stop fight girl! Deal with it, it's not like you don't ENJOY killing!)

I flinch slightly on the inside, Knowing this was true

Tsukiko's POV

I could hear the approach of footsteps. No whoever that was had to get away! I couldn't hold on much longer. Hot tears slide down my face at the thought of hurting another living creature.

"S-stay b-back." I whimper weakly.

(The first kill of the night. How exciting. )

All I hear in response is a chuckle. It sounded like a little girl. Oh crap please runs!

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I scream hoping she'll get scared.

My eyes begin to turn violet colored and cat like. I could feel my back tingle and my wings begin to flutter to life.

Katie's POV

I hear her yell and felt anger bubble up in me; I walked closer to her till i was right in front of her,

"Why don't you say that to my face you little BITCH?" I hiss, my voice slightly darken from the demon who was in control

(" Gah! Damn it!")

Tsukiko's POV

"Why don't you say that to my face you little BITCH?" The girl hisses. With those words my demon takes control.

Despite not wanting anyone to die. I was very angry. This girl was going to pay dearly.

(That is what I want to hear.) My demon cheers.

"I'm going to kill you." My demon speaks using my voice.

(* Wait doesn't kill her! Just punch her or something. *)

(I don't do half kills.)

Katie's POV

I burst out laughing, "Really? You think YOU could kill ME! You got to be joking hahahaha"

(" STOP MAKING ME SHOW EMOTION!")

(Ha-ha no! you laughing is just so ironic!)

Tsukiko's POV

My demon pushes our body into a sitting position. We are still facing away from the poor girl that will lose her life.

The girl bursts into laughter "Really? You think YOU could kill ME! You got to be joking hahahaha"

"Are you scared of demons little girl?" I ask ignoring her comment.

Katie's POV

I raised my eyebrow, "Me? Afraid of demons? Heh hell no, that's because i AM a demon"

("A damn annoying one...")

(Shut up and enjoy the show~)

I finally stop my fit of laughter and pull my katana out of its holder.

Tsukiko's POV

I hear the sound of metal. My demon jumps up and grabs the huge ass sword the little girl is wielding.

"Oh really. Well then this should be a most interesting fight. I wonder what your blood will taste like on my tongue. "I laugh.

(* Please don't kill her *) I scream banging on the cage my demon had once been locked in.

Katie's POV

"It should be the other way around~ because your blood is going to be spilled" I scoffed

(" Don't...don't kill her damn it!") I growl, tugging on the chains and glaring through the cage bars.

Tsukiko's POV

"I will certainly enjoy killing another demon." I can feel my face become a sadistic grin.

(Just sit back and relax. Your about to get a free show! )

"Ah, so you're a demon as well? This is going to be easy~" The girl laughs. I was considering not fighting my demon about killing this girl. She was a little bitty bitch.

"The fuck do you mean easy?" I hiss angrily.

She grinned, showing off 2 fangs, "Because i find killing other demons are very easy"

"I am tsukiko Matsumoto. The strongest Shadow demon ever. I am the bringer of death." I laugh.

(* Could you be more cocky? * )

"I'm Katie fukuda~ the strongest? Ya right." She says, grinning even more than before.

(Shut up brat!)

"You must not recognize the name I am the daughter of Akarui Matsumoto." I growl at her condescending tone.

"Bow at my feet weakling. For I am about to give you the gift of seeing how a real demon fights. "

(* Kill me now. *) I groan falling against the cage's bars.

(Didn't I tell you to shut up?)

"Oh i know of Akarui and of the Matsumoto family, My brother works for him, And i, Hate akarui's guts, He can die in a fucking ditch for all i care and i wont bow to SCUM like you" The girl hisses .

"Hah you think I like that mother fucker." I laugh taking control of my body for a second.

My demon regains control in a blink of an eye.

"Sorry that was an unwanted person that needs to stop fighting me." My demon hisses.

"And how dare you insult my name and my father. Bow or die. "My demon motions to the ground.

"heh i know how you feel, i have a unwanted person who need to shut the hell up and enjoy the damn show, and like i said before hell no, i wont bow to scum like you!" She yells slightly.

"Aren't they annoying? We do all the work and they just complain moan and bitch about how I want my body back." My demon pauses as if forgetting something "And you will die." She hisses.

(* Real smooth dumb ass *)I'm rewarded by a jolt of pain in my heart.

I had to think about how to get back control and fast!

(I can hear you.) My demon mocks me in a high voice.

Katie's POV

"Yes i have to agree~ and no i wont!"

("Yes you will...') i mumble darkly

(Hehe remember i die you die~)

("...fuck...")

Tsukiko's POV

"Yes you will." I glare at her.

(* I hope she slays you. *) I scream shaking the bars angrily.

(You're suicidal?)

(What?) I ask confused as to what she is saying.

(I die you die remember? Who's the dumb ass now? ") She taunts

(You!) I scream before pacing thinking of a plan as to how I'll get her to give me control.

Katie's POV

"No i won't" I say, glaring back.

(" I will find a way to get control...") i said and began to think

(No you won't!)

Suddenly it hits me, (" your wrong...i think i know how to get control now!")

Tsukiko's POV

"No I won't "The girl says glaring back. I flinch at the force behind her glare.

"Enough chat." I hiss ripping off my coat and exposing my dark purple wings. In doing this I also reveal my short lavender hair and dark violet slit like eyes.

"Let's do this bitch." I crack my knuckles before releasing the girl's sword and getting into fighting stance.

Katie's POV

I get into fighting stance, Ready to shed some blood.

(Oh really? Tell me then)

(" I'm going to regret this but...every week...I'll give you some of my blood") i signed, I'm such an idiot!

(...oh god...so tempting...why does your damn blood have to be so damn BEAUTIFULY tasty)

Tsukiko's POV

The girl get's into fighting position. Her eyes are the same as those wolfs lusting for blood and a fight. I know I can kill her. But I don't want to.

(* Wait if you don't kill her *) I pause wondering if I'm really this damn crazy.

(Yesss?) She asks

(*I-I'll kill something once a week. Without you help on my own.*) I whimper.

(What good is that to me? You'll be having all the fun.) She yawns.

(* Think about it I'll be embracing my inner demon. Please I'm begging you. *) I drop on my knees.

(Hmmm make it twice a week and you drink the person's blood.) She says.

(* It won't a person every time.*) I growl.

(Fine but I need at least one human a week.)

(* Anything just leaves her alone. * )

(Okay.)

Katie's POV

I dropped my fighting stance and looked at the other demon, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut off our fight~ my unwanted one made a deal with me that i can't refuse!" I said, putting my katana away.

(" There now let me in control!")

(Patients young one!)

Tsukiko's POV

"I also must quit. She's offered me a wonderful deal. It's sad I wanted to see you fight very badly. Any one that has the guts to talk to me like that is a tough. Maybe we'll continue this one day? I ask smiling and getting out of my fighting stance.

"Oh of course!" She smiles slightly.

"I look forward to that day. And when we do fight you better back all that shit you said up with some damn good fighting . "I laugh. I had a feeling I would see this girl again.

Katie's POV

"SO do i~ and oh i will" I grinned. I was so going to see her again soon.

Tsukiko's POV

"You better." I grinned.

(Here is your body back kid.)

I smile at the feeling of being in control of my own body once again.

"Yay I got my body back. Woo hoo! "I giggled jumping up and down.

(You're embarrassing me in front of my rival.) My demon pouts from her cage. A cage she would stay in for THE REST OF MY GOD DAMN LIFE!

(Awwwww.) She grumbles slumping against the side of her cage.

Katie's POV

I chuckled slightly at the act of my rival's host.

(Here you go!)

My eyes turn from there red, back to their normal dark blue. I was finally backed in control.

Tsukiko's POV

"Sorry about that um Katie right?" I ask stopping my dance as I see the girls eyes turn from red to blue.

"My demon was being a bitch. And I'm also sorry about your bro. I hate my dad I really do and I hate being related to him. In fact you ever get some info about my old man I would love to track him down with you and slit his throat. "I offer her a small shy smile. She must hate me.

"Yep and your tsukiko? Don't worry, my demon was to, and don't be sorry about that bastard." Katie smirks a little, "And i would love to help kill that ass hole"

"Trust me I have tons of reasons to be sorry for being related to that man." My eyes narrow and I resist the urge to snarl. "Hmmp well then I hope we both achieve our goals of killing the guy that screwed are lives."

"You ever get any information then smell this." I say tossing her my bracelet." It has my scent use it to come find me. "I say before turning to walk away.

"Glad I didn't let her kill you." I mumble knowing if she's a demon she'll hear anyway. With that I walk down the dark alley. I really need to go to sleep.

Katie's POV

Nodding i shove the bracelet into my pocket; I turn and began to walk.

I know i should find a place to sleep since having my demon take control two times in one day is tiring but i keep walking, knowing i won't be able to sleep.


	3. First kill

I was terrified as I watched this man. Not because something he did, no because of what I am about to do .Was saving that girl worth this? To have to kill innocent people till my dying day. Just to keep control of my own body. The life of one girl couldn't be worth this. It would never be worth this. Would I allow myself to kill to keep my body?

If I didn't do this entire villages would be slayed. I had watched this man for two days he had no family or friends. He was old and would die at any second. I thought this would make it easier. It just made it worse. I felt so wrong. So sick and twisted a-and evil!

I watched as the old man picked a blue ice blossom from his tree.

(I want my sacrifice Tsukiko.) My demon said picking her nails with a bored look.

I watched him for a second before dropping down from the tree I was in. I snuck up behind him silently all the while praying for his poor soul. When I got close I pounced. His heart beat picked up as he panics. I placed my hands in the proper place before twisting his head. I wince as I hear a crack. All the man's body weight begins to fall on me. I quickly side step his body narrowly avoiding being trapped underneath him.

I stare at the body with uncertainty. What do I do? I felt my fangs grow very sharp.

(Now we drink!)

With a heavy sigh I drop to my knees besides the dead man. I place my lips on top of his neck before closing my jaw. Immediately the dark red liquid fills my mouth. I could feel my strength returning with every small suck. After no more of the copper taste came I pulled away. I licked my lips trying to get every last drop of the sweet substance.

It was only till after this did I realize what I had done. I had killed another human being. And I had enjoyed it! I was horrible. What have I done? I whimper crawling away from the body quickly.

(You didn't feel guilty a second ago!) My demon laughs at my pain. She doesn't know how this feels.

(I've killed 58 demons. Do you see me crying like a baby? God grow the fuck up kid!) Her harsh words do nothing to calm me.

I had killed an innocent man. For the life of a girl that had tried to kill me first. What the fuck is wrong with me? I tear my eyes away from the corpse. Dropping my head in my hands I sob. Why does death follow me everywhere? Why can my hands not be stained with the blood of innocent people?

(Accept it we are the bringers of death.)


	4. Blood

Okay hello people hidan the jashin worshiper wrote this chapter. We hope you enjoy.

….

I sat huddled up in a corner,in a ally way. My head pounding horribly.

( DO IT! NOW NOW NOW! OR THE MEMORIES WILL KEEP RETURNING!)My demon yelled from within its cage, But that only make the pounding in my head worse

("N..no...please...j..just give me a second..") I whimpered, Which was something i NEVER did.

(Whoa...your whimpering! hahaha you haven't done that since lil-)

I growled aloud before she could finish her sentence and dug my sharp fangs into my wrist, Ignoring the pain that shot up my arm from the punctured veins, I sucked at the sweet blood. Anger blinded my vision as i sucked more and more of my tasty blood.

(hey that's enough! your going kill yourself!) My demon yelled.

I only ignored her and continue to suck out more of my blood, I felt myself get dizzy, But kept on drinking down the warm liquid. Pleasure hit me as it went down my throat.

I couldn't stop, All i could do was drink, drink, drink.

(Girl stop! What's wrong with you! Is it because i almost mentioned lily!)

My eyes widen at the mention of her, I froze but i didn't stop the action that certainly was killing me. Suddenly i threw my other hand up to my wrist and pushed it more against my fang, Making them go in deeper to my fangs, Which caused more blood to flow out,

I knew this was killing me, But i didn't care. Actually, I didn't even notice my stupid actions.

(KATIE FUKUDA STOP RIGHT NOW!) My demon yelled more loudly,

I gasped and ripped my wrist away from my mouth with a loud, wet POP! My abused wrist dropped down onto the cold pavement, Blood dripped down either side of my mouth. I sat there for a minute catching my breath.

(Finally! what where you trying to do? kill yourself!)

I still ignored her, My gaze became blurry and the next thing i knew my body fell side ways down on the pavement and everything went black.


End file.
